Xiaolin Showdown Naruto Version
by sasuhina gal
Summary: What if Xiaolin Showdown was done by Naruto charaecters? This series continues from after season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown. Chronicles do not happen. For those of you who have read my 2/3 story I ever posted, this is a rewrite. SASUHINA NARUINO KIBAOC
1. Mad Hina

**So after reading Xiaolin Showdown stories, I realised that my 2** **nd** **story, Xiaolin Showdown Naruto version was not the best. I think that's why I ended it so abruptly. So I decided to rewrite it and I'm gonna give more depth and backstory to the characters. That'll be the first part of the chapter. Enjoy**

 **Heroes**

 **Naruto Uzamaki-the dragon of water. Found on the doorstep of the Xiaolin Temple in Konoha, China, he was taken in and trained to become a monk. When he found out he was the Dragon of Water, he practiced even harder, causing him not to go out and gain a social life. He was sexist until the temple's doctor, Iruka-sensei, threatened him with no ramen if he didn't become kinder to girls. He, unfortunately, couldn't stop his over expanded ego that continues to grow, much to his team's annoyance. Despite the fact most social norms and regular teenage things fly over his head, he will fight for his friends and believes that all people have some good in them.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha-the dragon of wind and Shuko warrior. Born in Brazil and a 3** **rd** **generation Chinese, his family owns a traditional Chinese dance company. He and his siblings performed in it, which contributed in his fighting style. Quick to get angry, he's also quick to defend his friends and those he cares about. He tries to find easy way out of things but understands the essence of hard work when it counts.**

 **Hinata Hyuuga-the dragon of fire. Born in Japan and heiress to the Hyuuga Tech Company, Hinata uses technology to help her all the time. Her past of a dancer and training in self-defence help her in her training. She has a temper from her father and it shows itself when people think that she can't do what she knows she can. A fashionista to the bone, she was a model for her younger sister constantly. She never gives up in a fight and people admire the courage she exudes.**

 **Kiba Inzuka-the dragon of earth. Born and raised in Texas, he doesn't let his Japanese past that leads from WWII stop him from living his life. Bringing his companion, Akamaru, might cause people to scratch their heads until they see that he has included him in his fighting style. Not to mention when Akamaru eats a growth pill, making him a 7 foot dog, that's not to be messed with. A believer in ladies needed to be treated with respect and relaxing is good for everyone; he's as mellow as his element. With a past as a rodeo champion, Kiba has the courage to do the impossible and never back down.**

 **Kakashi Hakate-head monk at the temple and the dragons' sensei. While he likes reading pornography books in his free time, he can be serious when called for. He would give his life up for his students and has taught his students the meaning of never giving up and always to believe in yourself. He does, however, take a liking into annoying his students and Iruka-sensei.**

 **Iruka Umino-doctor of the temple. He mostly took care of Naruto as he grew up, turning the water dragon on to ramen and is the only person, minus Kakashi, that can control Naruto when he throws a fit. A target of most of Kakashi-sensei's teasing and jokes, Iruka has a temper that can rival Hinata's. He can push that aside to take care of the students, who he feels like have become his children.**

 **Neko-a 1500 year old mystical cat. Compared to look like Suppi from Cardcaptor Sakura by Hinata, he was the companion of the first Xiaolin Warrior, Minato Namizaki. Mostly a coward and getting the most disgusting effects of sensing sheng-gong-wu, Neko is a bit of an odd ball. He will help the dragons, mostly when he's threatened harm if he doesn't suck up his fear and move it.**

 **Villains**

 **Kabuto Yakushi-snake prince of darkness. Former student of Minato Namizaki but his want to be the best led him to be influence by Orochimaru and drink the Lao Mang Lone soup, turning him evil. While turning the world into darkness is his main goal, when he realises that the side of good would benefit more, he helps the Warriors. Naruto believes that good still lies in him, despite his insistence that there is none left**

 **Karin-an evil witch. Wanting the sheng-gong-wu for herself, she fought Minato until she was trapped in a box for 1500 years. Vain and selfish, she won't stop till she gets what she wants, even using fear and seduction. She works with Kabuto but can't use her full powers because of a seal he placed on her when she was turned back into a human after being a ghost**

 **Tobi Uchia-evil boy genius. He found the box that held Karin and released her, starting the whole good vs evil fight after 1500 years of peace. While he can build robots that can do his bidding and can convince new evil do-ers to join him, he has the courage of a new born kitten. He would hide behind anything in sight at the sight of warriors' or Karin's attacks that are head his way. His fear he makes up in smarts, even outsmarting Kabuto, though it comes back to bite him a few times.**

 _ **Chapter 1-New moves = a mad Hinata**_

On the outskirts of China, there sat a temple known to everyone as the Xiaolin Temple. It was home to a gang of monks and 4 students, the Xiaolin Dragons. 4 teenagers from different parts of the world who joined together to find sheng-gong-wu, mystical items and to train and control their different elements. They saved the world 3 times from the darkness and after a large battle with all the members of the side of evil, good won. Evil has stayed quite, most likely staying to lick their wounds while the Dragons have been using the time to train themselves

At that moment, they had just learned that there were new moves they could learn and they had been spending the morning learning them.

Hinata Hyuuga, Dragon of Fire, stood in front of a training dummy. It looked like it went through a shredder with the damage it took from the other Dragons' new attacks. Saskue's Wind Arrow left it full of twisted holes, Naruto's Water Spikes left it soaking wet and holes and Kiba's Earth Avalanche left it with stuffing falling out. Now all she had to do to put it out of its misery was light it on fire. She took a deep breath and locked her hands together in a gun form. She held it in front of her and focused her chi.

"Wudai Mars, Fire Bullet!" a flame began to grow and flew off her fingers headed for the dummy when it changed course and hit a tree nearby.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Hinata," Kakashi-sensei asked from behind his book, "but I thought we were aiming for the miserable dummy, not Yamto-sensei's trees."

Hinata groaned behind her hands as Naruto put the fire out. "Hinata, maybe you should focus fully on the dummy and not get distracted at the last second." Naruto said, attempting to be helpful but only fuelling Hinata's anger.

"Gee Naruto, you don't say." She replied sarcastically

"Yeah, that's why I said it." He replied missing the sarcasm

Seeing the Japanese girl getting madder, Sasuke stepped in

"Nata, it's ok. Remember the Tangle Web Comb? Just think of this like that."

"Of course, I would have gotten it on the first try if I tried it first." Naruto said, fuelling Hinata's anger more.

Kiba pulled Naruto back and away from Hinata and her now lit fists, "buddy, I think you a'tta stop while you're ahead."

"Ahead of what?" Naruto asked

"How about my fireballs? I didn't ask for your opinion Naruto, expressly if it's a comment on how great you are!"

"Guys, come on. I'm sure we're all a little wound up. Maybe after training is over we can just go to town and relax?" Sasuke said, trying to calm the situation down.

Hinata let out a huff before getting back into position. She focus on the target and let her chi build up in her hands, "Wudai Mars, Fire Bullet!" the fire flew towards the dummy. The boys held their breath, hoping that it would land its mark. Just then Neko came running in yelling. Her concentration broken, the fire fizzled out right before it hit the dummy. The boys groaned and Hinata hide her face in her hands. Neko jumped on Kakashi-sensei's shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

Removing his eyes from the book he held to look at the black cat, he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, haven't felt something like this in 3 years."

Noticing the questioning looks he got from the Dragons, he announced training was over. "Hinata, don't stay out for more practise. I don't want you in the infirmary because you exhausted your chi."

"Sensei, where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Temple monk meeting. This reminds me, Sasuke," the black haired Dragon turned at his name, "you're needed in this meeting. Come on."

The two left leaving an annoyed Naruto, a frustrated Hinata and a Kiba not knowing how to calm his friends.

"Why did Sasuke get to go to the meeting?" Naruto complained

"Naruto, Sasuke's the leader of the team. It might have something to do with us." Kiba tried to reason.

"Oh, what if they want to choose a second in command? I'd get easily." Naruto said

"Naruto, um, I'd take that back if I were you." Kiba tried to reason

"Why?" Naruto ducked a fireball thrown by Hinata, who stomped back inside

"That's why."

"He's so annoying and full of it! He's puppy cute but sometime the need to punch him is too great. God, the things I want to do to him sometimes." Hinata ranted as she paced the infermy floor. Iruka-sensei glanced up at the peeved heiress before looking back at his inventory clipboard.

"I apologize for not fixing his ego before you all came." The scared sensei said before getting up to go to his medical cabinet

"You'd think all the punches and insults he takes would curb it. I'm not saying that I don't mind the encouragement but bring back to yourself? Ugg!" Hinata huffed sitting in the vacated seat, "but whatever. Iruka-sensei, why aren't you supposed to be in the meeting?"

"This isn't something I'm needed for. But I terms of Naruto, just show him up. He'll complain but it'll stop him in his tracks. I have to admit, seeing a stunned Naruto is quite fun to see." Iruka-sensei said with a smile, causing Hinata to give on back. "There we go. That's the smile I wanted to see. Now that that's over with, how about you help me with inventory?"

While that happened, Kiba stood in the kitchen, his eyes on the oven where baked chicken and baked pasta were cooking. Akamaru shook a stuffed duck, the toy squeaking in protest. Kiba had been mulling over the past 3 years in his mind. He left his mother and sister to come here. He found out his sister, who had been jealous of her younger brother's achievements, joined the Black Vipers, a group of female outlaws. After realising that her brother was more important than trying to stand out, she left the group and went back home. She still kept the Wings of Tinabi but Kiba and the rest of the Dragons didn't mind. He then realised he hadn't called home in a while. Just as he was about to walk to the wireless phone –put there per Hinata's insistence- the oven went off and the entire temple shook at the sound of an explosion. Grabbing on to table as he lost his balance, Kiba said, "I don't think that was the food's explosive flavour. Come on Akamaru!"

The Dragons ran to the sheng-gong-wu vault where they were greeted by the sight of Kabuto, the prince of darkness.

Leading the Dragons to get into position, Sasuke said, "Thought you didn't like sheng-gong-wu unless they helped with your plans Kabuto."

Yellow snake-like eyes turned to the Dragons, "I hear that you found something after 3 years. I thought I'd need a bit of help to make sure you fail."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"Later Naruto. We have to stop him first." Sasuke said

With a smirk Kabuto said, "Well you'll have someone else to deal with first though. Tobi."

Annoying cackling filled the air as Tobi, self-proclaimed evil boy genius, floated down with his helipack. "Prepare to die Xiaolin losers! Tobi-bots, attack!"

Floating gold robots, with orange masks floated down from the darkness of the night and rushed towards the Dragons.

Sasuke held his hands like he was holding a bow, pulling an arrow back. If one looked closely they could see the bow and arrow made of wind in his hands, "Shuko Star, Wind Arrow!"

Several blast of wind shot forward and through the robots as Hinata jumped over her team leader, her hand lighting on fire.

"Wudai Mars, Fire Meteor!" the fireball flew from her hand, breaking apart and destroyed more robots.

"Keep them busy." Kabuto said before heading into the vault. He stood in front of the always lit caldron and with a smirk, he punched the floor, causing the vault stairs to automatically drop down. He walked down the stairs, not seeing one of the Dragons getting away from the fight, coming after him.

Kabuto opened the drawer for the Golden Tiger Claws when someone grabbed him at the same time he did. He looked up into the lavender eyes of the Fire Dragon.

"Hinata."

"Kabuto. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is Climb the Tapestry. First on to get the Wu wins."

"I wager my Serpents Tail against your Eye of Dashi." Kabuto stepped in, "can't wait to see how you fight without dressing as a certain emo genius.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, remembering when she had the Blind Swordsman change her into Tobi to defeat Kabuto and Orochimaru. She was sure he figured it out when he smelt her perfume. Now here was her proof

"Oh shut up and get ready to have that smirk wiped from your face."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

In a flash of light and a rumble of the vault, the scene changed. The vault split apart, the steps covered in tapestry. Some of them had drawings of different sheng-gong-wu on them. Hinata, dressed in her Wudai uniform, and Kabuto stood at the bottom of the stair like sturcre in front of them.

"Gong-yi-tempi!" Hinata immidetly jumped up, grabbing a dangling tapestry and climbed on to the step. She continued up until she realized Kabuto wasn't following her. She landed on a tapestry that was laid out like a hammock and turned to the snake prince.

"Hey I'm not complaining on you not wanting to win, but at least forfeit. It'll save us a lot of time."

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Kabuto jumped and dropped kicked Hinata, grabbing onto the next step. He turned back, revelling at Hinata's scream, "not exactly. I just needed you to lower your guard." With that he continued up the stairs.

Hinata feel through the air and tried to grab onto any stray tapestry. Her gloves and the silk of the clothes rubbed together, not allowing her to get a firm grip. However eventually, right when she was about to reach the end, she got a grip and stopped. The Hyuuga heiress let a sigh of relief before realising Kabuto might be way ahead of her. She started to swing back and forth to get momentum then lunched herself up, using her fire to give her an extra boost to the closet stair. Seeing Kabuto close to the wu she quickly thought.

' _Ok, think Hinata! What I'm going to do? Maybe I can try…'_

Hinata held her hands up, aiming for Kabuto, "Wudai Mars, Fire Bullet!" the fire ball that grew on her finger flew off and headed for the silver haired man. Seeing it coming he dodged, leaving a clear shot of the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" Hinata flipped up to the top step and touched the wu, ending the showdown.

As the scene returned to normal, the rest of the dragons ran in, stopping as Kabuto jumped out of the vault.

"It seems my luck wasn't the best today. Be on your guard dragons." Kabuto then disappeared leaving the 3 alone till Hinata came up the stairs herself.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked

"Disappeared. I'm guessing you won?" Sasuke said

"Yep and I think I actually used my new move right." Hinata said, a smile on her face

"Really? Can you show us?" Naruto asked

Nodding, Hinata looked for a target. The only available things were the dragons. Deciding to get Naruto back for earlier she got into position before the others realised

"Wudai Mars, Fire Bullet!"

The fire ball shot towards Naruto and stayed on its target till Hinata called it off at the last second. Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" he yelled annoyed

"That was for your unhelpful advice earlier." Hinata said, leading the others outside where the ground was littered by Tobi's robots, "where did Tobi go?"

"Disappeared when the Showdown was over. I think Kabuto is housing him." Sasuke said

When the dragons where back inside the main house Kiba asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So Sasuke, what was Kabuto talking about?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast, we don't go to training. We're going to Italy to find our 5th dragon."

"Wh…5th dragon? I thought there was only 4 main elements." Hinata said

"There is, but there are secondary elements. That what the new dragon must have."

"Right, but even if it's not a main element, in the hands of the Helyin will be bad. We have to get to her first."

"Wait, her? We're getting another girl?!"

 **So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**


	2. New girl?

**So I got one fav and one review that stated that this was to be classified as a crossover. A little explanation, crossovers are when you combined to shows, like Dragonball and Magi-a skit I saw at the Saturday Masquerade at Otakon, there was yaoi shipping! - this however is considered an AU, Alternate Universe. This world exists but the characters from this world don't really exist, the ones I'm using do. Just saying, it's not supposed to be a crossover, it an AU. Moving on, I hope this gets more reviews, favs and follows. Today the day the gang goes to Italy! Enjoy!**

" _Italian."_

"regular."

 _text_

 _ **Chapter 2-New Girl**_

The sun rose into the sky, its ray shinning down on the building known as the Xiaolin Temple. Monks were already up, sweeping the areas, cleaning the garden, making breakfast, training in tai chi. 4 monks in training however were still asleep in their cubicles.

The first on up was Hinata. Her entire body was under the blanket, only her hair showing and you could hear the soft snores coming from her. Her phone next to her lit up and Lindsey Stirling and Lizy Hale's 'Shatter Me' started to pour out from the speakers. Hinata groaned and pulled her blanket down, revealing her face. She rubbed the sleep from her face while blindly looking for her phone. She found it and hit the snooze option. Letting her hand fall next to her, Hinata listened to the utter quiet bliss of the temple. She never really got a chance to appreciate it as much with everything that had been going on for the past 3 years, but now. Now the world was quite if only for a little while. Finally having her fill of peace and quiet, Hinata stretched before sitting up. She brushed her hair out of her face as she pushed herself up on her knees and got off her sleeping mat. She went over to Sasuke's cubical where he sat on his mat, in meditation. You would have thought this was a new thing he started since becoming Shuko Warrior but he had been doing it since he came to the Temple. Hinata summarized he must of woken up from her alarm going off and wouldn't be done for another 20 minutes. She turned and saw a sleepy Naruto leaving his cubical heading towards the kitchen.

Hinata went over to Kiba's and opened the curtain. Kiba was still asleep, Akamaru asleep in his crate and bed. With a quick glance at her phone, Hinata decided to let him sleep. They usually ate breakfast at 8 before training. It was 7:24, so he had time before he had to get up. Hinata grabbed a hoodie and followed Naruto into the kitchen. Kureni-sensei, the only female monk who lived at the temple, was leaving with two cups of tea in her hand.

"Morning Sensei." Hinata said, bowing her head in greeting

"Good morning Hinata-chan. I hope you're ready for today."

"We're getting another girl on the team, I'm more than ready."

Kurnai let out a laugh, "good. I look forward to meeting her soon. Good luck today."

Hinata walked into the kitchen where Naruto was filling his bowl with rice. Hinata took her own bowl and filled it with soup. She next to Naruto and picked up a spoon.

"So, ready to go looking for our new dragon?" Hinata asked, nudging Naruto

"Why does it have to be a girl?"

"Naruto, a lot of the people you've surrounded yourself with are boys. Don't you think it's time to have a few girls in your life other than me, Kuraeni-sensei and Karin?"

"What about Katnappe?"

"We rarely see her. Not the point, you've learned a lot of things from me right? Who knows what this girl can teach you."

"I guess." Naruto sighed, "And perhaps I can show her a thing or few."

Hinata tried not to hit her head in the blatant show of narcissism, "the term is thing or two but close enough."

Kiba came walking in, half asleep, as he stumbled over his feet and fell into a chair. He slumped forward and rest his head on the table and before the Fire and Water dragon knew it, their friend was emitting snores.

"Wow, I see this every day and it still surprises me." Hinata said as she put the last spoonful of soup in her mouth

"Why?" Naruto asked, picking up their dishes, "shouldn't you be use to this?"

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said patting her friend on his shoulder, "don't ever change. I think it might make a person crazy." Hinata left, leaving Naruto with a slightly confused look on his face.

Soon all the Dragons were up and changed, waiting for Neko at the entrance to the garden.

Hinata was wearing a purple tank top, ripped jeans and ankle boots. Her hair was streaked with purple, in a half side ponytail. Sasuke wore jeans, a white V-neck shirt, a black hoodie and black low cut converse. Kiba was in his usual outfit of grey cargo pants, black shit, grey hoodie and blue sneakers. Naruto stayed in his usual red and black robes.

The Dragons were enjoying the soft sun resting on them as they waited for their ride to arrive. Hinata's phone chimed, it sounded like a violin playing a note.

 _Hina-chan! I haven't talked to you in ages!_ It was from TenTen, Hinata's best friend from Japan

 _Hi, Ten-chan. We've been training a lot, sorry_

 _That's fine… so what's going on with you and a certain Brazilian?_

Hinata's face started to turn red. While being able to hide it from her friends and the whole Temple, TenTen was able to tell that she liked someone when they had a video chat, during Hinata's first months at the Temple. After nagging a few times, Hinata finally admitted she had a slight crush on Sasuke. Unfortunately for her, it grew over time and TenTen took every chance to try and convince her to confess her feelings.

 _Nothing happened! Please drop it!_

 _No, Hinata don't you want to be as happy as me and Neij?_

Neij was Hinata's cousin who was studying to become head of security of Hyugga Tech. Neij seemed to have a flare of getting Hinata kicked out of many groups she had once been a part of, boarding schools included.

 _No thanks, I'm fine._ Before Hinata could add on to the text, Neko came, Kakashi-sensei following

"Good morning Dragons. Today, you're off to find another to add to your ranks. Be swift in convincing her, she may not be a main element, but she still has power. It'll grow quite recklessly if she stays on the side of evil. Neko has the Eye of Dashi, Helmet of Jong, Lotus Twister and Glove of Jisaku with him and I'm assuming you have your Wudai and Elemental weapons?" Kakashi-sensei asked. He received a showing of the glove like shang-gong-wu on the arms of his students and he knew that had their weapons store somewhere on their person. "Very well. Good luck to you." Neko jumped to a clear part of the field and grew to his larger size before letting the Dragons on

"Is everyone on safe? Alright, here we go!" with a powerful jump, Neko quickly rose in the air, flying like he was running on the air.

"I swear every time we fly on Neko, I keep thinking about Kirara from InuYasha." Hinata said

"I'm much cuter than that fox demon!" Nek said

"She's a cat demon Neko. Not the point, who are we supposed to be meeting?"

"Her name is Ino Yakamana."

"Why is it everyone we know is somewhat connected to Asia? Sasuke's a 3rd generation Chinese, my family has ties to those who fought in the Japanese army during World War II, Hinata, your from Japan and for all we know, Naruto is fully Chinese." Kiba asked

"The way of Fate? I don't know. All I know is that this girl had a huge burst of power that caused me to feel it. I don't know if you guys remember when you found out about your powers but there was a continuing use I felt. I haven't felt anything from here at all." Neko said

"DO you think it's possible that the Heylin side already has her?" Naruto asked worried

"No, I still feel her in Italy. Let's hope it stays that way till we get there."

Vernazza, Italy

Neko landed on the outskirts of town and lead the group into the market place.

"Welcome to Vernazza, Italy. Home to the only proper harbour for the Cinque Terre region, don't mind the fishy smell. Fishing is their biggest economy." Neko said, salivating as he mentioned the fish

"Thinking with your stomach as usual, do you think you can point us in the direction of our new Dragon before the Heylin get to her first?" Sasuke asked

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts of food, Neko said, "uh, right. This way." The group followed him to a small flower shop that seemed to be squished between two larger buildings. The height didn't diture from the looks of it however. Large pots of plants sat in the front of the store, filled to the brim with different flowers. The outside was painted in cheery colours and from what they could see from standing outside the store, the inside was the exact same.

"This is it. I feel her in here." At that moment, a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail came out. She had fringe hanging in front of her left eye that partially hid her blue-green eyes. She was dressed in a blue crop top, jeans and sandals, an apron tied over her clothes. "That's her! That's the lightening Dragon!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said as he began to rush forward.

Kiba quickly grabbed him by the back of his robes, "hold it, stupid! This girl hasn't used her powers for a while. There's obviously a reason for that."

"Kiba's right. We can't scare her. Let's go about this slowly. Hinata." Sasuke said

"Just keep your mouths shut and let me do the talking." Hinata said approaching Ino, _"Ciao._ "

Ino turned to Hinata and gave her a smile, _"Ciao, come stai?_ "

" _Bene grazie. Mi chiedevo se poteste aiutarmi a scegliere i fiori?"_

" _Certamente. Parli Enghlish ? Sarà più facile per me."_

"Yes actually." Hinata turned and motioned the others to come closer, "I'm with my friends and translating can get so annoying after a while."

"I'm with you. My dad's family lives in Japan so whenever they come down to visit, my mom gets so annoyed translating."

"oh, I'm from Japan." Hinata said

"Really? You speak Italian so well." Ino said impressed

"Kinda have to. My dad owns a Fortuien 500 company and he likes taking me on his business trips to talk up the clients kids. I've been tutored in about 10 languages."

"Wow. Are you serious?" Ino asked completely mystified

"yep. Anyway, we were looking for monkshood. Any ideas for an arrangement with that flower?"

"Monkshood, also known as Aconitum. Means chivalry, beware and an enemy is near. Planning on warning somebody?" Ino asked as she led the group into the store. Towards the back was the counter with the register and a door leading to the very back of the store. In the front was covered with different flowers. "We have some in our greenhouse and they go well with hydrangeas, Bells of Ireland and lilies." Ino said walking towards the back. The group followed to the counter when Naruto stopped suddenly and turned towards the door

"Naruto," the blonde turned to his friends, "something wrong?"

"Uh, no. just…Sasuke, we have to go meet the others at the pier." Sasuke shot the Water Dragon a strange look, "remember, Tobi and the others?"

Finally clicking, Sasuke nodded, "that's right. Um, Hina, you and Kiba stay here and we'll be back in a flash. If you're done before we get back, meet us outside?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. We won't take long. I'm sure Ino can entertain us." The blonde girl nodded as the two boys left. when they were outside Sasuke asked, "are they here?"

"I felt a huge power. But they could be anywhere, splitting up might not be in our best interest."

"True, but thankfully we have stuff to help us. Neko." Sasuke called over the cat that had yet to be noticed by Ino, "we need the Wu you have." With a couple shakes of his head, the sized down Wu fell into Sasuke's hand. Naruto pulled out the Changing Chopsticks from inside his sleeve and pointed at the Wu, "Changing Chopsticks!" Naruto picked up the Helmet of Jong

"It might not do as well as the Falcon's Eye, but I think this will work just as well." Naruto said

"I'll give you a boost in the air. Do a full spin and if you see anything, that's where we'll go." Naruto put on the Helmet of Jong and let Sasuke blast him into the air.

"Helmet of Jong!" turning himself 360 he saw what looked like smoke northwest of where they were. Naruto landed on his feet lightly and pulled the helmet off, "northwest from here was smoke. Focusing on it now, I sense a dark power coming from there. Whoever came here, Karin's with them."

"good, come on. We can take Neko over there." At the suggestion, Neko grew and allowed the two on his back before taking off.

Kiba made sure Ino didn't look out the window at the obvious display.

"So, lived here all your life?" Kiba asked Ino as she cut the stems of the lilies

"Yep, though I was born in Japan when my parents went to go visit my grandmother. After a month they moved back here. Though do not ask me to speak Japanese. My parents only speak it when they're trying to keep me out of the conversation." Ino said, pulling off the dead leaves off all the flowers before starting the arrangement.

"ever want to visit anywhere?" Kiba asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Asia. Any country there actually. Hearing my parents talk and listening to Asian music, I really want to go. My parents promised to take me after I graduate high school." Ino smiled as she went to pick up a pair of scissors. Before she got close though, they flew across the room like they had been repelled. Ino looked at the scissors scared, and what looked like to Kiba, fear.

Picking up the fallen item, Hinata approached the scared girl. It was time to do what they came here for. "Ino-chan, this isn't the first time this has happened is it?"

"W-what? No nothing happened." Ino said, rubbing her wrist

"Ino, look. What just happened is normal. For you anyway." Kiba said

Ino looked at him confused and Hinata continued, "we live in China in a place called the Xiaolin Temple. There lie the forces of good and its protectors, the Xiaolin Dragons. Me, the dragon of fire, Kiba's the Dragon of Earth, Sasuke, the one with black hair, is the Dragon of Air and Naruto is the Dragon of water. We fight against the Heylin using our power over the different elements. Your element is lightening, which is why the scissors flew across the room. Static electricity."

Ino looked a bit more enlightened, " so I'm not a freak?"

"No, you are completely normal. I understand why you'd feel like that, being different from the others. But you have a chance to do something bigger here." Kiba said

"we want you to come to China to train with us at the Xiaolin Temple. There you can learn to harness your element, help us find shang-gong-wu, go around the world and kick evil's but. It just that if you decide not to, the Heylin are going to come and get you and they're not going to be as nice about getting you to come." Hinata said in a tone that said 'please say yes'

"my parents aren't going to like this." Ino said picking up the scissors again and cutting the ribbon. She tied the bouquet together with flower paper when she stopped and looked at the arrangement. "I think I got the idea behind your bouquet."

"Surprise. Look, we can get our sensei to talk to your parents, but the reason that the guys left is properly because the Heylin is here. Please, please tell us you'll join us." Hinata begged

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to the source of the smoke to see an old woman smacking Tobi repeatedly on the head with a purse yelling at him in Italian. Without Hinata they had no clue what was being said but her behaviour kinda said it all.

"Ow, stop woman! Enough!" Tobi yelled pushing the handbag away and turning tail, leaving the woman yelling at his back. The two Dragons followed after him and landed in front of him, causing him to let out his usual girly scream "What are you doing here?"

"No doubt the same reason you're here. Where are the others?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Tobi asked looking smug

Naruto grabbed Tobi by his jacket and yelled, "spill your internal organs or I'll do it for you!"

"What kinda sick person are you?!"

"Uh, Naruto, you know the term's 'spill your guts' right?"

"Who said I wasn't saying it correctly?" Naruto asked with a small sadistic smile on his face

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and backed away slowly, "well ok then. You do you." It was obvious Naruto was learning a few things from Hinata about, according to her, the delicate art of scaring the crap out of Tobi Uchia. He knew not to get into that.

"I will only ask once more, where is Karin?"

"She went after the dragon! Please don't hurt me!" Naruto let go of Tobi and turned to the black haired dragon

"We have to get back to the flower shop."

"Right, one second though," Sasuke let out a blast of air, causing Tobi to blast off away from them and the way to the shop. "let's go.

Ino was on the phone with her parents, who were in Sisley, and telling them about the Xiaolin Warriors. Her mouth was going off rapid fire, and according to Hinata, it seemed her parents didn't totally believe her. Ino sighed and hung up.

"Ok so while my parents are happy about finding others who tell me I'm normal, they're not so sure about the whole good vs evil story. Luckily, they're coming back tomorrow morning. Maybe you guys can stay over?"

"that's sounds fine. Kakashi-sensei has to agree." Kiba said

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Everyone's attention turned to see Karin, the Heylin witch. Her red hair, spikey on the right, straight on the left, reflected evilly as her hands lit up with green fire. She looked nonthreatening in her purple shirt, black shorts and boots, but her red eyes that hid behind her glasses glowed with evil.

"Let's make this easy, we get the lightening Dragon and then I get to kill you." Karin said, watching the Dragons position themselves in front of Ino, who ducked under the counter.

"How about, I kick your ass and you go running back to your little snake prince?" Hinata said pulling out her Wudai weapon. "Kiba, get Ino out of here." With that, Hinata shot forward, causing Karin to jump back.

Ino lead Kiba to the back of the shop to the backdoor. Kiba opened it and when he didn't see any unsuspected surprises he lead Ino away from the store. With her instructions, they reached the market place.

"was that one of the Heylin?"

"Karin, Heylin Witch. She's the person that started the whole war. It's possible she brought help. We have to be on guard."

"Kiba!" the earth Dragon looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke jumping down from a rooftop, scaring a few pedestrians, "Where's Hinata?"

"Dealing with Karin. I know she can hold her own but I don't want to leave her there by herself."

"Neko, take Ino and Kiba away from here. Naruto, we're going to help Hinata. Keep her safe." The last sentence was directed to Kiba as the Shuko warrior passed him by.

Neko jumped off Sasuke shoulder and followed Kiba and Ino as the blonde girl led him to a less populated area. Neko grew large and Kiba helped Ino up before the black cat took off.

"We'll go around the island for a bit before going back down. Hopefully Tobi didn't bring any robots with him." Neko said

As he said that, the sound of Tobi's obnoxious laughter filled the ears of those who heard, "bow down to your ruler losers! It is I, Tobi Uchia, Evil Boy Genius!"

Ino looked at the black haired boy dressed in his usual black trench coat and emo get up, his helipack keeping him in the air. "Who's the wierdo?"

"Meet Tobi Uchia, wannabe prince of evil."

"I'll show you wannabe! Tobi-bots, attack!"

Hinata dodged another green fireball before launching another Sparrow at Karin. She caught it and smirked at the pissed off look on Hinata's face.

"Not so strong without your little friends huh? Why don't you give us the lightening dragon now?"

"Not a chance! Judolette Flip, Fire!" Lighting her legs on fire and flipping, she spin kicked Karin into the wall. Before the red haired witch could move, she heard, "Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!" with the intense wind storm that formed, Karin flew into the air and flew away from the fight ground. Hinata looked up onto the roofs where Sasuke and Naruto stood

"I could of taken care of her myself you know." Hinata said, looking slightly annoyed

"And leave us without any fun? Come on. Besides did you see the look when you slammed her against the wall, I think she got the point."

All of a sudden, a large flash of lightening filled the sky, temporarily blinding the Dragons. The pressure of static electricity filled the air causing Hinata and Sasuke's hair to rise slightly.

"Ahh, my eyes! What was that?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes

"Judging from the way my hair's standing on end, I'd say Ino. Come on, we better go see what happened." Hinata said jumping onto the roof and led the two where the light came from. When they got closer they saw the street below covered in parts of Tobi-bots. Said creator was knocked out on a roof, smoking slightly. Neko, his fur puffed out, sat before Kiba and Ino.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he, Naruto and Hinata stopped on the roof the other two were standing on.

"Ino started to freak out when Tobi's bots started to attack us and she let out this electric charge. Fried all the bots and Tobi for good measure." Kiba said as he helped Ino flatten her frizzed hair

"Hey, I'm all for joining you guys but not if it means I don't learn how to control this thing from messing up my hair." Ino complained

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you'll fit in fine." Hinata said

 **Ok so this should have been finished earlier but college is my only excuse. Sorry if the ending seems kinda weird. Please review!**


End file.
